Velvet Battlefield
by heatherek
Summary: While Kestral does not approve diplomacy, she is forced to attend a diplomatic ball with former bandits, and her sworn enemies. Will she be able to keep out of trouble?
1. Blind insanity

_This is insane_, thought Kestral. _I'm so not doing this_.

The Knights of Darion were gathered by the round oaken table once again. Kestral had really hoped for something - even small, like some insubordinate troops - to happen, but no, still boring reality called.

Nothing exciting had happened in Westerlin for the last 4 months, since the Red Prince had been captured. Elias was gone. Fine, his choice. The Settlers could finally live without fear.

But there was one thing Kestral hated more than evil Red Prince... it was this suspicious silence. The was a person, who just wouldn't stand still for more than a few minutes... And this lack of things happening, without any reason to just hop on her horse and run into some fight, Kestral was feeling cooped up.

Peace sucks, she thought.

She looked around. Out of five places around the table, only four of them were occupied. Alandra was out, still cleaning up the mess on the East.

Thordal was leaning against the chair's back, as always. He pointed it out several times, that the chair was just too small of a muscular and well-built Viking like him. Marcus sat comfortably on his chair, leaned his elbows on the table with arms crossed. As for Kestral, she was, as always, sitting on the armchair by the fireplace with her legs stretched. They were waiting for Hakim, who had gathered the meeting. He said it was diplomacy, that he wanted to discuss.

"My money's on another diplomacy mission to the south" the female Knight said.

"Hold right there, Lady" Thordal replied with a smile. "our lovely wise Hakim said it was something of great importance. Not just any stupid mission to some village god knows where."

"So our Wise Boy said, that it's important. Big deal. He always says that" Kestral stated.

"Her Majesty might attend" Marcus spoke quietly.

Kestral raised an eyebrow. "Then it really is important. I'd better move to the table then." She moved out of her armchair. When surrounded only by the Knights, she could say of do any kinds of things, for the knew her and were forgiving her behavior. The Queen just might not.

Just when she sat down on the appointed chair by the table, the door slam open showing Hakim and Her Majesty, talking to each other vividly.

Everyone stood up. The Queen waved dismissively, showing them, that they could seat. She looked concerned.

"Why would they do so, Lord Hakim?" she asked, probably in reply for the Knight's sentence.

Hakim didn't have enough time to answer, as they reached the table. The Queen raised her hand towards him, giving him authority to speak.

The Knight's face didn't give out any emotion. It almost never did. There were rumors, that he actually never smiled, even as a child. Thordal stated he saw it once, though no one really believed him. Kestral knew better. Although Hakim did not show any facial expression, his eyes were always giving him out. He couldn't change this, but luckily hardly anyone could read someone by their eyes.

Kestral could. And right now Hakim's eyes were showing a lot of concern. He didn't like the situation - or more likely he just couldn't control it as much as he wanted to.

"Thank you all for coming here." he started. "The situation is really serious, as for we are talking about a major truce here. With the Eastern Raiders."

Kestral alomst choked the air she was breathing.

"Are you kidding?" she asked.

The Eastern Raiders were a group of assassins, who officially reigned one of former Red Prince's cities. Their leaders were 'chosen' officially by the Settlers to rule the city, but everybody knew the sad truth, that the elections were fake. But if anybody tried resistance, they would meet with 'accidental' raids on their houses and families. The Knights of Darion tried diplomacy before, then lethal force. They managed to get rid of almost half of the Raiders' army, but it wasn't enough. The city was still occupied by the bandits, though the Knights knew it wouldn't last long without half of their forces, so just left it to bleed out. There was no need for more blood spilling, for the sake of the Settlers.

"Apparently I am not." the Hakim replied. "I wish I was."

"The situation, as you see, is an unsafe ground for us." Her Majesty added.

"Unsafe ground?! These people are murderers!" the former Thief almost shouted.

"Well, then it figures you, doesn't it?" Marcus smiled ironically.

"Marcus!" The Queen looked at him with a mix of fear and anger. "How could you say such things?"

"Sorry, Your Majesty" he answered, but made it clear by his tone, that he wasn't really.

"It doesn't matter." Kestral was not bothered with Marcus's teasing. "Look, these guys DON'T NEGOCIATE. They go, they kill. Nothing is left after they get the job done. They're the bandits, the worst kind. Even if they pretend to be just noble city rulers."

"They want truce" Hakim reminded.

"Why?" asked Thordal.

"I wish I knew that as well. Maybe they see no point in fighting, for they know they're outnumbered."

"This is insane. I know, that last time we met them we actually made their little bandit family a half smaller, but even weakened, they're are still a threat to us. And why would they want truce after four months? I should have finished them then." Kestral sighed.

"They are going to send three of their authorities" Hakim said.

"Who?" the woman raised her head. She took the letter from the table. "Alton, Kassandra and Iulius. The famous siblings that call the shots among the Eastern Raiders and rule the city of Soloire." She shook her head slowly. "I am against any diplomacy with them, Your Majesty."

"We can't just turn our backs on them, on the other hand" Marcus said. "We will use every type of security we have. They won't be able to move their little fingers, unless allowed to."

_You don't know them_, Kestral thought. _They will move their entire hands and you won't even see it. _

"Thordal?" The Queen asked.

"I dunno, My Queen" the Viking hesitated. He paused for a minute, and then raised his head and smiled. "Or I know. We'll throw a ball."

"What?" Marcus and Kestral shouted together.

"I get your point" Hakim said.

"And I'm curious" the Queen added.

"A ball. Think about it. They wouldn't bring weapons. They would be surrounded all the time. And we would show them diplomacy, they have never seen! They want to be city authorities? Let them be, with all the consequences. They would be more than embarrassed to lack of ability to be diplomats!" Thordal smiled broadly.

"This might do the trick" the Janubian said.

"All right, I get it now." Marcus also smiled.

"I like this idea." the Queen added. "Kestral?"

"Would my vote change anything?" the Knight murmured with a grim face.

* * *

Night came over Vestholm and brought silence after a long day.

A single shadow prowled through the castle's corridors. No one would spot it, for in the castle there was no need for guarding.

A female appeared at the door of the castle library. She came through, straight to the map section. Raising her hand toward the shelves, she was looking for a specific map.

Blast, where is it, thought Kestral. Why wouldn't the map be in place..?

She got illuminated. Someone took it purposely.

"Looking for this?" said the voice behind her back. Low and calm one. Hakim.

She turned around slowly. He was leaning against one of the shelves, holding a map in his hand.

Kestral sighed. "How did you know?"

"You overestimate me. I didn't know, I was just studying it myself."

"At midnight?" she raised na eyebrow.

"Is it midnight?" he asked acting naive. "How this time goes... Now, either you tell me, why you are here, or I will have to tell the Queen that you sneak around at night."

"It seems like you are sneaking as well" she smiled ironically.

"Although there is a difference. Who do you think the Queen would believe, you, or me?"

"You wouldn't." Kestral's eyes became narrow slits.

He wouldn't. And she knew that he wouldn't.

"You do not believe in the truce, now do you?" he asked.

"Of course I don't." she replied.

"Well, that is what we have in common."

Kestral suddenly got confused.

"Really?"

"Don't be ridiculous. Seriously, did you think I would fall for the moral change of people who have held terror in the city of Soloire of 4 months?"

"You played it well back then" she smiled. "I did fall for it."

"You were meant to, sorry."

"So why allow the whole ball thing? The Queen treasures your opinion more than mine."

"She would have ordered the ball anyway. Between you and me, our Queen is too faithful."

Kestral nodded. "Oh, yes she is."

"So, what were you planning on doing? I'm quite curious."

"None of your business, sweetie. Now that you are here, I won't have to worry about planning anymore."

He kept silent. Kestral sighed.

"They have many enemies. I was to never let them get to the castle."

"By calling your own bandits, I suppose."

Her eyes became two yellow flames.

"My soldiers dressed as bandits. The explanation would be easy to find."

"Never trying a diplomatic way, are you, Kestral?" he spoke.

She looked down on the floor. "Diplomacy is your field, I suppose. I prefer steel solving all of my problems."

A shadow of a smile appeared on his face and disappeared quickly.

"I am not a diplomat, Hakim. Do not ask me to be one." she said quietly.

"What if I was going to?"

She raised her head and looked at him. "No."

"There is one problem with your theory. You are not to make decisions" Hakim said. "The ball will be held and we all need to behave there. You as well."

He got her cornered.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Two things. I know you are against it all, and I want you to know, that so am I. But as for now, it is politics. I want you to behave properly" he looked at her face filled with grimace. "But when things go wrong, can I count on your aid?"

She smiled. "Sure you can."

"Good. Then there is a second thing. I want you to promise me to not let them make you loose your nerves."

She looked at him sadly. "I can't promise that. I... I have unsettled score with those people. I can't just forget it. Unlike you, I can't keep my emotions from the world."

"It's not that hard" he replied. "For the sake of us all, I can teach you that."

"Really?" this sounded more than unbelievable.

"Sure. Why, don't I look like someone who could teach you anything valuable?"

"More like someone who is reluctant to speak, not even thinking about teaching" she smiled, staring to walk towards the door.

Hakim caught up with her. "We'll start tomorrow."

"Works for me."

As they walked towards the apartments, neither of them spoke. Just when Kestral was about to open the door to her rooms, Hakim spoke to her.

"Kestral, can I ask you a personal question?"

She frowned.

"Go ahead."

"Have you ever worked for the Eastern Raiders?"

She turned around and looked him in the eyes.

"The Raiders are the most filthy and ruthless kind of people. They kill for the pleasure of it. I at least believed in what I did in my times."

"Do you still believe it?" he asked.

The door had closed after Kestral.


	2. Who suffers more

I just hope it's not too dramatic.

* * *

If you are a Queen, the you wake up in the peaceful Castle Vestholm, filled up with positive energy for a whole day.

If you are a Princess, the you wake up with a smile, for Vestholm at peace is a heaven for people like you.

If you are a servant, you also wake up with a good attitude – you are going to have another great day, surrounded by always optimistic colleagues from the castle staff.

If you are a Knight of Darion, you wake up with fairly good attitude. You know better, everyday is a challenge.

If you are Kestral, then do not bother waking up at all, because this day is going to be a disaster.

That's what Kestral thought. There was no way she would be learning etiquette, even with Hakim!

_C'mon Kestral, be strong. No, not strong. Be _responsible_!_

She suddenly opened her eyes, as she reflected on what she had thought to herself.

_I don't care about the others. No way. _

But she just couldn't make it be true. She did care. About the Queen, about the Knights... She couldn't help being a part of something bigger.

She finally crawled out of the bed, looking for her things, only using her hands. There was no need for her eyes to be open, she could get a couple of minutes more for sleeping.

She finally dressed up, even brushed hair... Hell, she had a mirror and loads of different lotions (mostly presents from Alandra), but she has actually never used them. She never needed to. So why did she even get bothered with the idea of brushing her hair?

It didn't matter. Kestral tied a dark green headscarf, to keep her long, curled, and apparently brushed hair from distracting her. She left her helmet and some other parts of the armor. For crying out loud, she was gonna learn etiquette, not fencing!

The castle kitchen was a spacious bright room, always buzzing, like a beehive. There always was somebody there, should it be servants or Knights. The Queen ate at her private apartments, or at special occasion, at the official dining room, with Knights or important guests.

Kestral personally loved the kitchen. Even though it was below the ground level, for some reason it was well-illuminated. In the middle, there was a huge square table, which probably remembered Dario himself. And probably it would easily seat all servants at once.

By the table, Kestral found Thordal, still finishing his breakfast.

"Morning" he smiled, raising his head over the plate.

"Morning" she replied, grabbing another plate with one hand, and a slice of bread with another. "Where's everybody?"

"What, am I like a _nobody_ to you?" the Viking chuckled. "You hurt my feelings, Kestie."

"Sorry, didn't mean to upset you already in the morning" Kestral also chuckled. For some reason Thordal had that amazing skill of putting everybody in good mood, no matter how absurd was the situation.

"I'll take that sock with pride. Our boys are playing outside with swords."

Kestral dropped her cup full of water. The content spilled out on the table.

"There's a fight and we're gonna miss it?" she asked.

"Fine" Thordal spoke reluctantly. "I'll be back!" he called to the servants, who were just to clean up after him.

It was not common for Hakim to fight, and Kestral knew it. She hurried up to the main court, where all the Knights trained [although they weren't supposed to – they could do it in the barrack downtown].

When she reached the court she just stopped full of confusion.

Hakim was definitely not fighting. What's more, he didn't even have his scimitar with him. He was sitting by the wall with his eyes closed. He looked tired. _In the morning? Impossible,_ Kestral thought.

But there was something else awfully wrong with this picture. When she entered the courtyard, Marcus, who was leaning against one of the walls just burst into laughing. After Kestral came Thordal, with a grim face.

"Come on Thordal" Marcus shouted. "I told you you had no chance!"

There was a whoosh when a bag full of gold flew right by the female Knight's ear. Marcus caught it without even looking.

"Did you count it?" he added.

Thordal just turned away "I'll be in the kitchen, if you need me."

Kestral turned to Marcus.

"You nasty little... What was that all about?!"

"What?" he grinned. "We needed a fast way to bring you down here and so we..."

"That's enough."

Kestral turned around. Hakim was now standing, looking at Marcus. There was no emotion on his face, but Kestral would tell that the prank pretty much annoyed him.

"Marcus. Out. Now." he said.

There was no way Marcus would like to argue with Hakim. He knew better, that if the Southerner said something with such tone, he meant it. Marcus got out quickly murmuring something about finding Thordal.

"Don't bother with those two" Hakim said, still looking at the point where Marcus disappeared by the door.

"It doesn't matter" she answered.

Now he looked at her. "I assume you didn't finish your breakfast. Do you wanna.."

"That doesn't matter as well." she smiled. "We've got a lot to learn, don't we?"

"Fine then. Stance."

She looked him, a little bit scared.

"What stance? Fighting one?"

He rolled his eyes.

"No, silly. Shouders back. Head held high. High-heels!" the last sentence was shouted to the servant going nearby.

"Right away, Sir" he replied.

Above, at the walls the bag full of gold had just changed it's owner.

"Told'ya she wouldn't know the stance" Thordal whispered as he hid the bag.

"This is gonna be fun" Marcus replied.

* * *

"Now, walk around the yard."

_Right. With two heavy history books on my head and those stupid high-heels. _

One. Two. Thr....

"Ouch!" Kestral shouted.

"Good" Hakim assumed. "This time you even looked almost like walking."

The former Bandit swore like a sailor, as he gave her a hand, helping to stand up for at least tenth time. She noticed, that the Southerner hadn't been sleeping too well. He was pale and had deep wrinkles around his eyes.

"That's it for walking today" he said."But you need to wear the shoes everyday to get used to them."

It would be light to say, that the whole castle, including the Queen, heard the next curse [addressed to high-heels] voiced by Kestral.

* * *

"This is ridiculous" Kestral sighed, as they walked towards the dining room. "I know how to use a fork and knife!"

If she didn't blink, she might have seen a ironic smile on Hakim's face. They were going the learn to use all kinds of tableware, even those taken out on the special occasions.

"There's more to the manner of eating than you would expect, _Lady_ Kestral. But there is nothing ridiculous about it."

Kestral sighed again. Proper language used all the time, right. It was just not enough to struggle on high heeled shoes. She needed to walk, speak, eat differently... what else?

"Yes, I guess you are right _Lord_ Hakim. It might just turn out to be as entertaining as your company." she replied through clenched teeth.

"Nice one there, Kestral. The lesson of scathing responses it so far the best one learned." he sounded amused, fruitlessly trying to hide to.

"Thank you, Sir" she couldn't hide the satisfaction. "So, how do I use the fork, then?"

"Do not start your sentence with 'so', Milady."

Kestral sighed again.

* * *

The routine started to from, as the two weeks left to the ball passed by. Kestral found herself rising up with the sun, dressing and putting up the high-heeled shoes, going to the kitchen, where, no matter how hard she tried, Hakim was always waiting for her. Breakfast with a pop quiz mentioning different kinds of tableware. The seventh time, she got it all correctly. Then, walking and kinds of bowing, also ways of speaking to people with different social status. Dinner, at the dining room, but surprisingly only with Hakim. In the afternoon dancing, pronunciation and bowing again. After a whole day like that, Kestral would just fall asleep like a baby, believe me.

Also, as she noticed, Hakim was looking worse. He wouldn't admit it, but he _was_ feeling worse. Pale and sleepy, he tried to hide it from everybody, but Kestral would see it without any problem.

Kestral tried her best and learned, but sometimes she just couldn't get it. One afternoon, while having a bowing and titles lesson, she was really tired, after learning more than a lot of stupid, useless words.

Hakim had a really bad day. He had a headache, and looked like a marble sculpture in black robe.

"If you have a Duke Tyrenmann and the Duchess Durwen, who will you address first?"

"The Duke? He is older..."

"No, no, no!" he rolled his eyes. "Ladies first! Always" he really got irritated. How many more time would he have to repeat himself.

"But..." Kestral just did not understand. First, he said that the rank is the most important thing. Then goes the age. But the sex? Who cares?

"It is like this, and you should have learned it by now!" he almost shouted.

"That was just a little mistake there, no big deal" she replied angrily.

"No big deal?!" now he shouted. Kestral had never seen Hakim shout before. "If that's all you can say, then why even bother learning all those _silly_ things?! You think I don't have better things to do, than teach you, what you were supposed to learn long ago?! Look at you, I've seen servants, that know how to behave better! You..."

He didn't finish, as one of the high heels flew right towards him and crashed at the wall, inches from him.

Kestral stood there for a couple of seconds more. She was panting, as like she had been running a long distance.

"You don't need to finish. Just get one of your servants, and take her to the ball instead of me."

She pivoted and walked away.

Hakim stood there, unable to move. Suddenly, all of his anger and irritation was gone. The fire consumed everything, leaving just ash.

He found the strength to move, finally. But as he took the first step, he felt like falling into a deep, dark well.

"KESTRAL!" he shouted, but she would not come, even if she heard him.

Hakim didn't feel anything, as he fell on the floor.


	3. Bets and jokes

Kestral just couldn't sleep.

This was just strange and new experience. It was neither anger, nor sadness. It wasn't sympathy. She couldn't name this kind of thing.

Or she juts couldn't face the fact, that what Hakim said really hurt her.

She was putting her back into training and trying hardly to understand the way of etiquette.

But all she could recall were two screams. One, nicely said giving Hakim's disapprobation on her progress.

Another, when she left. And that wasn't and angry scream. The Southerner sounded desperate.

_Maybe he managed to listen to himself,_ Kestral frowned.

It didn't matter. She wasn't coming back, on any condition!

But even if she negated it, something was pushing her back there. She was at some point angry, but by now it was all gone.

_What's wrong with me? _she thought.

Go back. Go back! You need to...

The shoe. It was still there. What if the servants find it in the morning? A big noise will be made around a broken shoe, which presumably was thrown on the wall for some reason.

Kestral subconsciously found the shoe a perfect excuse to go back. She got up from her bed.

As she was walking through the corridors, she was getting more and more confident.

What she saw at the door was quite not what she had expected.

* * *

"Marcus! Marcus, wake up!" Kestral shouted, knocking loudly with her fist at his door.

He opened it when she was just getting to another call. He did not look too exultant to see her.

"What's wrong..?" he said yawning.

"Hakim... there's something wrong with him!" the female Knight shouted really loudly now.

Thordal put his head out on the corridor.

"What's all the shouting about?"

"Yeah, I'm also curious" Marcus replied with a grimace. "Kestral?"

"I found him on the floor in the sitting room, unconscious... I don't know what happened!"

"Easy, Kes" the Viking put his huge hand on her shoulder. "Where is he now?"

Marcus did not believe the story at all. The parts were missing, or, more likely, Kestral was hiding them.

"He is still there... I can't move him too far, he's just too heavy!"

"C'mon" Thordal nodded to Marcus. "Let's see this."

While on their way, the Knight just couldn't help asking.

"Weren't you the last one to see him, Kestral?"

She did not answer, just looked stubbornly on her shoes.

* * *

He was there, lying on the floor, just as said.

While Thordal kneeled over Hakim, to do the checking, Marcus got interested by something else.

A shoe with a broken heel. And a trace of impact on the wall just above it.

There was definitely something missing, and he was gonna find out what.

They carried Hakim to the infirmary. Kestral started looking for the castle medic, for Alandra was absent. When she found him, she – frankly – dragged him by his pajamas. _No time for being sentimental, _she thought.

When the medic was checking on Hakim, Marcus took the female Knight outside and demanded to hear the whole story from the former assassin. But Kestral was as silent as the grave.

"You know, you are putting yourself in trouble by this" Marcus warned.

"A little suggestion for you there: why just not believe me for once?" she looked at him with grievance. "I didn't do anything!"

"What about this?" he asked raising his hand with the shoe in it.

"Hakim did not pass out because I threw a high-heel at him, y'know."

"How do you expect me to trust you, if you just refuse to tell me the truth?" he sounded angry.

Their argument was interrupted, because the medic showed up at the infirmary door.

"Well?" they asked both together, suddenly stopping to shout at each other.

"Well what?" the medic shrugged. "He's got southern flu, that's all. Tough one, but definitely not lethal."

Kestral leaned against the door and sighed with relief.

"Are you sure?" she said.

"Yeah, he must have caught it while being in Janub."

"He was there a couple of weeks ago" Marcus stated.

"And he looked sick" Kestral added.

"Make sure he rests a lot. How come he didn't feel anything if he really has been sick of some days now?" the medic wondered.

"He felt it, you can be sure of that. He's just not the type of guy that tells anything to the others. If he survives and wakes up, I'm gonna kill him _personally_" Kestral frowned.

"Can you keep a watch over him?" Marcus asked the medic.

"Certainly." he replied. "But right now all he needs is sleep."

"So do I" the Knight agreed. "I'm going to bed, and I suggest you do that as well" he said and walked towards his quarters, followed by the medic.

"What about you?" Thordal looked at the former assassin. "I suppose you wouldn't even get any sleep at this condition."

She looked down at her feet. "No I wouldn't. I'm gonna wait for this... this idiot, this jerk, this...to wake up, so I can kill him myself!"

"Yeah, right" he interrupted her litany of swears and curses. "You want me to do anything for you?"

"Bring me a cup of tea, if you wouldn't mind."

"On it, sweetheart" he smiled. "Just don't get too upset. While I don't know that's the story behind the broken shoe, I somehow feel that the fact that Hakim is unconscious is not your fault at all. I don't care what Marcus says."

"Thanks, Thordal" she smiled as well, and the Viking left to get a tea from the kitchen.

* * *

Kestral got herself a chair put it just by Hakim's bed. Throdal, as promised brought her the biggest mug of tea he could find, and a book full of ribald poems, to cheer her up a little.

_Like I need to be cheered up, _Kestral thought there, but thanked the Viking.

Although, she did enjoy it. Of all the Knights of Darion, Thordal was the only one with a little more loose attitude, like hers. Rather than sit in the briefing room, he would rather be in the tavern downtown, probably entertaining young giggling burghers' wifes and daughters. And duing the briefings he and Kestral were almost always up to some goofing off together, even if it was just limited to muffled laugh while the others were discussing the _really important_ things. Right, sure they were.

Kestral smiled faintly. Good ol' times, when they both would run away together to get a long-waited tavern run. One pint of mead in every tavern in Vestholm. She never remembered the last ones, and she had to hear it from her companion another day.

But the times changed quickly. The war with the Red Prince became more serious than they would ever expect. There was no time for fun and games, both Knights fully understood that.

Kestral focused on the book, reading a parody of the famous tale, in which the noble Knight saves the virgin from the tower and then marries her and then it always ends, unfortunately. In the parody, the author wrote what was obviously to happen on the wedding night, but he just didn't see a point of either getting the virgin out of tower, or having a wedding.

* * *

The sun was hiding by the horizon, when Kestral finished the book. The last tale was of the two prostitutes, who didn't enjoy their current jobs anymore, and became Knights and became famous and saved the other Knights and their previous jobs were exposed and they were banished and they came back and they saved the King himself and the King allowed bigamy in the whole country just to marry the two noble girls and they lived happily ever after.

She closed the book and sighed.

_What do you know, it did cheer me up,_ she thought.

She looked at Hakim and almost got a heart attack.

He was awake. He still looked pale and weak, but his eyes were as always smart and observant.

"Finally, I thought you would never finish it" he said.

"You what...? Wait, how long have you been awake?" she had to keep herself from shouting.

"I seriously don't know" he replied with amuse. "There is no window, that shows the sun around here, you know."

"You... you... how could you?!" Kestral didn't even try to hold herself this time. "You idiot, you liar, how could you not tell me that you were sick?! I mean, you could have _died! _You_ nutheat! _How could you?! I should have killed you the second you woke up!"

"Ah, but you didn't did you? Fine, I guess I deserve all this."

"Yeah, you do you know."

"And I guess you would prefer to train with Marcus."

"Yeah, I...what?" she just understood what he had said. He did it all for_ her. _He didn't say he was sick, so she wouldn't have to suffer the training with Marcus_._

And she just yelled at him for that.

Kestral sat down on her chair, as the truth stroke her. But she couldn't just give up like this.

"You still getting scolded, for what you said to me last night" she said looking bluntly at the wall.

"For that I'm really sorry Kestral" he answered quietly. "I never meant to say those things to you and there's no excuse for that, neither my sickness nor my bad mood that day, I'm the only responsible for that."

She looked at him. He was as sorry as it gets, and right now it wasn't only his eyes that gave him out.

"Fine" she smiled. "You won't get scolded. But you still owe me a new pair of high-heels."

The door suddenly opened, letting Marcus and Thordal in.

"Hey, what the shouting?" the Northerner smiled broadly. "No need to shout on out patient patient, right Kestie? And you!" he turned to Hakim. "You know the big difference between Southerners and Northerners? We don't have to pretend that we're not ill, because we never fall sick unlike you!" he and Kestral just burst into laugh.

"How are you feeling?" Marcus asked.

"Fine, better. At least I can get some sleep. Normally I don't get a chance to."

"You scared us, you know" the Knight smiled.

"You've faced more serious frights in you life, I'm sure. What are me and my sickness compared to your battles?" Hakim replied with irony. Marcus would forever brag about his great battles, when he and his brave soldier, blah blah blah.

And now he just got all red on the face as he resembled the irony.

"Maybe you can tell me, why did this bloody high-heel happen to be thrown at the wall?" he asked with irritation.

"Oh, you didn't tell him?" Hakim looked and Kestral. And she was scared. Obviously, whatever Hakim would say would be the holy truth for Marcus, and Kestral's words wouldn't mean anything. The Wise Boy could get his revenge for what she said fifteen minutes ago. "We were training combat moves."

_What the..._ thought Kestral.

"What?" Marcus choked.

"If the Eastern Raiders happen to not be as noble as they state to be, then we have to defeat ourselves, don't we? No holds barred."

Marcus's face was one big grimace.

"Fine then. Whatever. You wouldn't tell me anyway, would you? But if you say that it's faine, then it's fine."

Thordal burst into laugh again.

"Give it back, Marcus!"

The Knight took out a clangorous bag and threw it to the Viking.

"Good" Thordal smiled.

"Another bet?" Kestral snickered.

"I obviously knew that you wouldn't tell our beloved Marcus the truth. But he insisted" the Northerner said.

"I still pick the color!" Marcus grinned.

"What color? What's going on with you two jokers lately?!" the former bandit got annoyed a bit.

But both of them just smiled suspiciously.

"In time you'll see" Marcus stated.


	4. The two spies

Despite his protests, Hakim was forced to stay in bed, by both Marcus and the medic. He wasn't too happy about it, but managed to bring Marcus round to moving to his own apartments.

"I need at least this much freedom" he argued.

"Yeah, freedom!" Marcus opposed. "But if I see you just once out of your bed, then I'm going to put you back to the infirmary! And absolutely _no working_! Under no circumstances!"

"And what else should I do?" the Southerner asked with a slight grimace.

"See, that's exactly your problem!" Marcus pointed his finger at him. "You are doing nothing else, but constantly working!"

Hakim rolled his eyes.

"A big generalisation."

"No, it's not. We could have helped you earlier if you had even let us!"

"And there I agree with Marcus, mate" Thordal caught up with the two.

"Not you too!" Hakim looked at him with entreaty.

"Oh, yes, me too" the Viking replied. "And you... you are going to listen to Marcus, and no excuses! You really scared us, and I don't want any more trouble around! We have 5 days until the great B, so make sure you recover by that deadline!"

Hakim opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly changed his mind. There was no point in arguing there. Even if it was possible to confront Marcus alone and win, Thordal just frankly put him out of the game.

"Oh, fine!" he murmured. "Can you two provide me with some current maps and re..."

"NO!" Thordal and Marcus interrupted together.

"And no history books and strategy guides!"

"Just you and your bed!"

Hakim sighed again. Long, long five days were waiting for him.

* * *

"What do you mean by 'kidnapping me'?"

"Um, wait. That we're kidnapping you, maybe?" Thordal replied, giggling like a little girl.

The inseparable duo found Kestral in the stables, and demanded her immediate obedience to whatever they said.

"What for?" she asked

"You'll see!" Marcus was really excited.

The three of them left the stables and now headed towards the castle's gate.

"We're going to the town?" Kestral asked suspiciously, but no response came. "Guys, what is going on? First you make silly jokes all the time, then you bet for money, and now this! Just give me one reason for not calling you crazy!"

"And there's a little problem. We_ are _crazy, right Thordal?"

"Pretty much, yes. With what we're about to do, we're both crazy and dead."

"What the hell is going on around here?!" Kestral shouted.

But the two Knights just giggled.

"We were constantly betting." Marcus said

"Oh, yes we were...." Thordal added.

"..and every time we would bet..."

"...the looser had to put some more money in the bag..."

"...we bet countless times these two weeks..."

"...like if you would come to the yard if you were told that Hakim was training..."

"...or the time I said that you didn't know the stance..."

"...or that you wouldn't..."

"....skip this one" Thordal interrupted.

"...fine!" Marcus laughed. "The next was when we were discussing Hakim getting you a dance tutor or teaching you yourself..."

"...and then we bet that you would confuse the steps in waltz..."

"OK, OK, that's enough!" Kestral shouted. "I get the point!"

They were approaching to the marketplace. It was as always crowded and buzzling, with constant voices of merchants, trying to sell things, the settlers bringing and getting stuff from the storehouse, women gossiping in the shadows of the buildings, for it was one of the hottest days in this summer.

Kestral never felt well in the crowd. She couldn't hear her own thoughts, she was almost unable to move and it was hard to keep up to Thordal, who actually had no problem going through the crowd.

They turned to one of the alleys, in which were definitely less people. Kestral looked around. There were a couple of buildings facing the street. She recognised a dairy, apothecary, two taverns. As they passed through, she got illuminated, for she saw the last building. She suddenly stopped and started to regress, but Marcus held her arms with a strong clutch.

"Don't make us loose all the fun, please" he smiled.

"No, no!" she turned around to him and tried to break free from his grip. "I! Am! Not! Going! To! _Tailor_! You can't make me!"

"No, we can't. But you need a dress for the ball, and we volunteered to get you one" Marcus stated calmly.

Kestral looked at him with resignation and snickered like a cat.

"Let's get this over with."

He smiled in response.

"You won't be disappointed."

* * *

Back in the castle, a lone crow appeared at the window.

Hakim smiled. He couldn't imagine, what would happen, if he was forced to stay in the infirmary. If the Knights discovered what he was about to do. It would probably end with shouts and 'voices of reason' from everybody else.

But Hakim was not only wise, but also believed in what he was doing.

The crow landed on the window sill. The Knight untied the message it was bearing.

_  
I've checked the last territory. It seems that even the villages that I've claimed free, are now under this strange influence. The problem is worse than we feared. _

_As for me, there's nothing else I can do. I'm taking the first ship to Vestholm. I suggest you summon your dollknights. This calls for an interference._

Hakim looked sadly at the crow.

"No news like bad news, right?" he said.

He quickly wrote a reply and attached it to the bird's leg.

"You know what to do" he added as the crow took off.

* * *

The tailor's workshop consisted of one huge room with a platform in the middle and a lot of measures, pieces of materials and fully finished clothes on display. On the other floors, there was probably an army of people, sewing it all.

Kestral was looking around, like a child, who found themselves in a colourful dreamland. She felt blunted and stunned by the amazing parade. It was beautiful. Strange, but beautiful.

Marcus just smiled.

"You like it here?" he asked.

"Oh, shut up" she replied.

The chief tailor, an old, bald man, appeared at the door and chuckled.

"So, yo managed to bring me Lady Kestral after all!"

The former bandit rolled her eyes.

"Any more comments, old man, and you'll find your place wrecked by tomorrow!"

"Let's not get too nasty, shall we?" the shopkeeper ignored the threat. "Come, Milady, we shall find your dress."

"My dress" this sounded somewhat terrific. Kestral followed the man, leaving Marcus and Thordal behind. She just managed to hear them leaving, Thordal going to violin maker and Marcus to the forge.

"Yes, your very own dress. Your fellows left me some hints of how of was supposed to look like. And I did my best to follow these... Girls!" the tailor shouted on the workers around. They immediately stopped working on anything else and began taking out different things. Kestral saw materials, ribbons, gloves...

Her dress was there, in front of her. Mostly blue, with golden accents, it was stunning. The corset, made of the most delicate leather she's ever seen was embossed with a tiny floral ornament. The cuffs were a part of it, sliding off the arms and showing the neckline. The skirt was pure silk, a shade lighter than the corset, finished with another ornament.

"Shall we try it on?" the tailor asked.

Kestral just nodded in response, still shocked a bit. She let the girls take her things off, and put on this miracle. She also got new shoes and gloves, someone brushed her hair and put some jewellery on her.

Kestral had managed to get herself together, before she stood in front of the mirror.

"Well, well, don't I look silly in this" she pretended to be bored and uncaring, but deep inside she was totally happy. "And what are these for?" she asked the tailor pointing little pockets underneath her corset and two the same in her gloves. "Wait... daggers?" she looked at the old man, surprised. "Another idea of my friends?"

"Yes, Milady. They demanded these in your dress."

_Wicked little duo,_ Kestral thought._ They knew all the time._

Marcus appeared at the door, and smiled widely.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for my friend. Have you seen her around here somewhere?" he said to her.

"Oh shut up, will you?" she replied, but also smiled. "What's with the daggers?"

"You really thought we were going to let you to the ball unarmed?" he chuckled. "You're our best marksman, in case of anything, also our ultimate weapon" he handed her six small daggers, two slightly smaller than the rest, so they would fit in the gloves. Kestral put them in places.

"Cool of you to think of me, dear" she smirked. "I wonder what you gonna take with you."

"Don't you worry, I won't be useless."

They both turned around as Thordal came in. He looked annoyed.

"Oh, how many times do I have to tell this guy how a lyre looks?" he sighed. "Nice dress, kiddo. You gave her the daggers?" he asked Marcus, who nodded.

"OK, you two out now" Kestral pointed her finger at the door. "I need to get changed."

But they stood there, just smiling ironically.

"NOW!" she shouted, pulling one of her daggers. The Knights started laughing.

"At least we know it works" Marcus stated as they headed towards the door.

A couple of minutes later, the three Knights left the shop and blended in the crowd on the road. They were pushing their way slowly, and Kestral was really annoyed. She was a Knight after all!

She looked around, not expecting anything. Suddenly she stopped. She saw an almost-white hair in the crowd, definitely not belonging to mostly brown and black settlers of Vestholm.

She immediately started running toward the figure, leaving fer friends behind, as she knew who it was.. Her aim also rushed and ran through the city crowded streets.

"Out of my way!!" Kestral screamed and there was nobody who would like to object that. The settlers moved with panic.

The blonde turned left and Kestral smiled. A blind alley.

She caught up with him, seeing two slightly curved swords in his hands.

"Now, isn't that a surprise" she said slowly, pulling out her own sword and a short dagger. "Iulius."

"You seemed a little surprised back at the marketplace, dear Kestral" he showed his ivories

They were making circles, always facing each other, always ready to attack.

"Where are the others?" she asked.  
"Ah, straight to the business, I see" he smiled ironically. "Apparently, they are not here. They are still on the way, I suspect, while I was closer, visiting one of the Westerlin cities. I came as soon as I could, and as I see, my presence has not been unnoticed."

His smile became a one big grin. Obviously he was an advance guard, but attacking him would mean offending a diplomatic guest. Iulius strongly counted on that. But he was wrong.

Kestral put the weapons back into scabbards. She heard Marcus and Thordal behind her, as they stopped at the beginning of the alley, unsure about what to do.

"Enjoy your stay then. And if you need anything, just show up at Castle Vestholm. You're a _guest_ there." she said quietly, then pivoted and left.

Thordal and Marcus, both puzzled followed her.

"No questions here" she said angrily raising her hand as they caught up with her.

They walked silently, and when they finally reached the Castle, Marcus couldn't wait longer.

"What was that all about?"

"It was Iulius" she answered.

"Here, in Vestholm?" Throdal frowned.

"An advance guard. He's scooping the territory for the others. They are still three days from the city."

"How do you know that?" the Viking asked.

Kestral just looked bluntly at the fountain in front of her.

"Call Hakim and the Queen" she said eventually. "I'm going back to town. If Iulius is here, then there's also someone else and this someone will be looking for me. I'll be back soon" she turned around and left for the city again.

"Any more riddles and I'm officially resigning from being a Knight" Marcus said.

"Be careful what you wish for, mate" Thordal replied. "We might get even more confused when she gets back. Bandits are strange creatures."

"You don't have to tell me. But you know what?" Marcus looked at the Viking. "Maybe we should be thankful for that. I mean, Kestral turns out to be advantage in situation like this."

"Kestral is always an advantage, Marcus. I don't know what makes you not see this" Thordal shook his head angrily and left to call the others.

Marcus stood there, looking at his feet, more ashamed by his friends' words, that he wanted to claim.


	5. Working under pressure

The Knights and the Queen have gathered in the briefing room. Marcus was suspiciously quiet and cold, still thinking of Thordal's words. The Viking himself looked like a big storm cloud, feeling deeply, that fun and games are over and now something bad is going to happen. Hakim remained calm and didn't show any of his concerns, though he had many, as always. The Queen was the only really calm person in the room, or she just pretended well to be so.

Kestral came in, followed by another woman. Her pace was revealing her anger. She came to the table

"This is Keira, my thief among the Eastern Raiders. She's gonna fill us in on the situation" she said and sat down on her chair by the table.

"My Queen" the woman bowed. "I've been watching the Eastern Raiders for almost three months now, exactly since your last attack on Soloire. I have managed to blend in their ranks, become one of the officers. I know some of their plans now."

"What can you tell us?" Her Majesty asked calmly, but the tension had appeared on her face.

"Iulius set off first, and me with him, so my information are the arrangements from back in Soloire, just before we left. Alton and Kassandra are to appear here on the day of the ball, just to adjust the plans with Iulius."

"Which are?" Marcus leaned slightly towards her.

"And here we have a problem. Nobody knows that. Only the siblings know, what is going to happen on the ball. All I know is that they are going to bring three best battalions and disguise them as settlers. They would secure the chase in the city."

Kestral looked at the surprised faces of the others.

"Securing the chase means, that if the big trio actually fail and have to run, then their troops will wipe out every single soldier, that tries the pursuit. Bandit thingie."

"Good to know" Marcus raised an eyebrow.

"And something I discovered a couple of days ago. Iulien carries a box full of darts covered with venom."

"Small, handy and lethal" Kestral summoned. "Their style at all points. How many darts?"

"Judging by the box size, ten or twelve..."

"Great, then they're trying to kill us all, with Her Majesty included" Kestral murmured.

"It doesn't matter. Thank you for all the information, Keira" The Queen smiled faintly. "If there is anything you need, just ask for it."

"Thank you, Your Highness. I wish to return to my mission now. They might get suspicious."

"Well then, go, and good luck. May the stars guide you on your way."

"Thank you" Keira bowed. And when she wanted to leave, she hesitated for a moment, and nodded to Kestral. The female Knight frowned.

"Yes, tell him to wait outside the city" she said. "I might need him for something."

Keira left after that.

"Tell who to wait?" Marcus asked.

Kestral ignored him.

"So, do we have a plan?"

"A plan for what? We just scrap the whole ball" Marcus said.

"_What?_ You do what?" she shouted, standing up.

"We can't risk the safety of Her Majesty! We have a proof that they're planning something!"

"Like what, the darts?! You think they gonna let you uncover them?! You're totally mental, Marcus, or just stupid!"

"They won't get past with any kind of weapon! I can make sure of that!" he punched the table.

"They would get past with the siege machine, and you wouldn't even see one part of it you fool! You don't know what they're capable of!"

"Mind your language, Kestral, or I might loose my nerves!"

"You can't call off the ball!"

"And what, now you suddenly want in to happen?!"

"NO! I mean yes! I mean if we don't throw it, then we might as well call ourselves cowards!"

Marcus just laughed.

Then something weird happened. Marcus heard a whoosh inches from his ear. He turned around slowly. A dart was stuck in his armchair back, right behind him.

Kestral stood there, paler than fresh winter snow. She was holding a small blowgun in her hand.

"I think I've proven my point" she almost whispered the words to the deadly silence. After that she just turned around and left. She stopped for a second at the door.

"Do I need to remind you, that these guys only miss, even on purpose?" she said and the door slam shut after her.

"Marcus, you're so dead" Thordal said coldly.

"What?" the Knight sounded surprised."What's wrong?"

"I agree with Thordal" the Queen added. "It might be nice if you took her word under consideration."

"But, Your Majesty, I..."

"Marcus!" she shouted as stood up from her throne. All the Knights got scared. There was no place for discussion now. "Are you being serious, or just blinded by your own pride?! Kestral is my loyal Knight and I trust her as much as you! And right now, I'm considering trusting her even more!"

"She's a bandit!" he shouted, and immediately regretted his own words.  
For a slight moment Hakim thought that she's gonna slap Marcus in the face. But she was the Queen. She took a beep breath and got calm, but her eyes were two bursting flames.

"I'd rather have a bandit, who gives me honest advice, than a knight blinded by his own ego" she stated coldly. Then she also went for the passage to her apartment.

There they were left, the three Knights of Darion. Marcus couldn't look his friends into eyes.

Surprisingly, it was Hakim who didn't withstand.

"I'm going for her" he said bluntly and stood up to leave the room.

"Wait, I'm going with you" Marcus stood up as well.

"No. You stay here and think of some appropriate words to use for an apology!" now Thordal got really angry. "And it better be good, or the Queen herself will not defend you from _me_!" he shouted, pointing his finger towards the young Knight. He caught up with Hakim, and both Knights left.

Marcus was left alone with his pride, his hesitation, his own worst enemies. He knew he would have to say sorry, but it was really hard right now.

Somehow, he knew his next step, but what's the point of planning, when you can't move?

* * *

Hakim and Thordal went down the corridor, towards Kestral's apartments. The Viking knocked on the doors.

"Kes, can we come in?"

No response. The Northerner slightly opened the door and caught a quick glimpse of the inside. Then he opened it widely.

"Well, she's not here..."

"She probably left for the city" Hakim summoned.

"Are you going for her?"

"Yes, someone probably should do that."

"Then it's up to you, good luck" the Viking pivoted and walked through the corridor.

The Southerner thought the situation through. Suddenly, raised his head.

"Thordal!"

"What?" the Viking turned around.

"I think you should go with me" he said.

"And why is that?"

"Well, let's put it this way. You do the talking. You're the talk man around here!"

Thordal almost chuckled. So that was the problem! The Wise Boy could be the smartest man in the universe, but he lacked the essential skill being a people person. He had no idea what to tell Kestral, if he found her accidentally.

"Yeah, and you're the idea guy" he replied. "So think of the place where she could go! Or wait, hold that thought. I know the place."

* * *

"Kestral, get down here!"  
Deadly silence.  
"Are you sure she even is here?" Hakim whispered.  
"'f course she is. She always comes here" Thordal replied.  
They were standing on city's eastern wall. Above them was one of gate towers, topped with a roof. Thordal suspected she might be here, but no reply came for their calls.  
"You won't get her down like this" the Knights heard the amused voice from behind them.  
They turned around. A man was leaning against the wall, his cheerful smile was easy to see in the dark. His long curled black hair and olive green eyes seemed to be laughing along with him. He was to well dressed to be an ordinary settler, yet too poorly to be a noble.  
"And who are you?" Thordal frowned.  
"As far as you're concerned, I'm nobody" the stranger replied, still smiling.  
Hakim rolled his eyes.  
"Come on, we don't have time for him" he said to Thordal. The Viking nodded.  
"Kestral, come down! We need to talk to you!"  
The stranger shook his head. The big grin was still on his face.  
"You guys have no idea how to talk to ladies..."  
"Shut up" Thordal grimaced.  
"Oh, no need to be nasty, my Lord" he sighed. "And I've heard you guys are so good behaving and not swearing at people..."  
"It's some kind of a psycho" the Northerner whispered to Hakim.  
"Kestral!" now the Southerner shouted.  
The strange guy started laughing.  
"Seriously, that's all you got? You conquered Rossotorres, and you can't get a sulking little lady from the roof? Man, what kind of Knights are you?"  
"Ignore him... ignore him..." Hakim was getting annoyed. He took a deep breath and called Kestral again.  
"Y'know, I can get her down for you..." the guy still kept his wicked smile on.  
"We don't even know if she's there" Thordal replied dryly.  
"Oh, it's Kes, all right. She's there, I know it."  
"You know her?" Hakim asked.  
"No, I happen to look for my favourite Knight, and she's a perfect match" the stranger couldn't help being ironic.  
Thordal just couldn't take any more. He held the psycho and marked a punch.  
"Look, that's not the best time to make me upset!"  
But when he tried to punch him, the guy was no longer there. Ha was standing a couple of meters away.  
"How did you..." the southerner started.  
"OK, if you insist that I get her down... Kes! Get your sorry bottom here, I don't have all night to wait for you!" he shouted the last sentence.  
They heard three light, quiet steps, and suddenly Kestral appeared on the wall, landing from the tower.

"You!" she pointed a finger towards the strange man. "Of all the people, you shouldn't be around here _the most!_"

Hakim couldn't make a move, so surprised and annoyed. The guy actually managed to get her down, without too much effort, while they had been trying for almost fifteen minutes!

"I missed you too, baby" the stranger replied with the inseparable smile.

_Baby_? Who the heck was that man?!

And then the most random thing happened. Kestral smiled, opened her arms, and gave him a big hug.

And by _him_, I don't mean Hakim.

The Southerner managed to look at Thordal, and his expression was quite the same.

"I don't get you, sweetie" the psycho said. "You said that the Knights are fun, but those here... I've seen trees being more intelligent!" he chuckled.

"Give them a break, Hawker. They are..." Kestral looked at her friends. "Actually, right now they're a little stunned I guess" she grinned.

"Kestie, what's going on in here?" Thordal was the first one to regain control of his voice.

"Ah, you didn't tell them, did you?" the strange guy said.

"No, I left an element of surprise there" she replied. "Guys, can you cover for me a little longer?" she looked at her fellow Knights, not expecting any other answer than 'yes'. "I'll be back by sunrise, promise" she added, and disappeared at the edge of the wall. The strange man followed her.  
Hakim still couldn't move. Only the firm smack in the shoulder from Thordal brought him down to Earth.

"Come on, mate" the Viking gave up on trying to find a logical explanation long ago. "There's nothing here for us."

"She's. So. Dead." the Southerner murmured.

Thordal chukled.

"Lately you loose your temper so quickly!" he replied. "What's wrong with you, Hakim? Has this sickness of yours affected your head? Just leave it alone, and think of some good excuse for the Queen."

"What, are we going to let Kestral get away, just like that?"

"Yes, we are" the Viking sounded amused. "A word of advice for you: stop looking for rational explanation. Less thinking, more good old faith. When Kes gets back, she'll tell us what's going on, at least enough for us to understand her motives. Besides" he looked at the starry sky. "I have a good hunch about it."

"Well, your hunch has never failed you" Hakim smiled faintly. "I just hope that when she comes back, she will stop being angry and tell us something more about the Raider's way of doing things. We actually turn out to know nothing about it. And we need her, badly."

"Yeah" Thordal nodded. "Oddly enough, she is better prepared for this strange battle that awaits us. And battle of velvet, champagne and compliments."

* * *

Kestral appeared at the castle doors at sunrise, just as she had promised. Seeing a two figures waiting for her, she waved with joy.

"Hi there" she smirked. "Been waiting for me?"

"I need answers" Hakim replied, avoiding her eyes.

"And you'll get them. Listen, we need to talk about something else now. I need your help."

"Couldn't your boyfriend help you with that?" Thordal just couldn't keep his emotions in.

"My what?" Kestral burst into laugh. "Silly, Hawker is my _brother!_"

"You've got a brother?"

Brother. He's just a brother. Why did Hakim suddenly felt relieved by that?

"Yes, my baby brother, Milo. Goes by Hawker among those who know him."

A change in the Southerner's attitude slight on the outside, but huge changes were made inside.

"What was that you wanted to talk to me about?" he asked.

"I came up with the plan" she smiled wickedly.

* * *

_Meet Milo, aka "Hawker", Kestie's lil brother! A personal touch of mine to her bio ;)_

_Nickname invented by Rockerduck - personal thanks and a bar of chocolate for that ;)_


	6. The name of the game

**_Finally, some proper update! It took me forever to fix those scenes!_**

**_Guess travelling by train has some good sides - you have enough time to finish eeeeevery story!_**

**_The edit honour goes to Rockerduck. I don't know how this would look without you! ;)  
_**

* * *

"It seemed easier on the chart that it actually is here" Thordal murmured.

"Tell me about it" Hakim replied.

They were standing at the edge of the balcony, looking down at the ballroom, slowly filling with guests. The most awaited three of them hadn't shown up yet, but Kestral had warned them about that. Bandits like to be fashionably late.

The Queen and Marcus were standing at the entrance and greeting everyone. When no one was there to welcome for a short moment, The Knight looked up to the balcony. Thordal waved to him slightly, signing that they were ready.

Hakim stood still, murmuring something to himself.

"Hundred and thirty people or so" he suddenly exclaimed loudly.

"Probably" the Viking replied.

For it was an official banquet, all of them were to take off their armour parts. Thordal wore a leather tunic, with big bear paws on the shoulders, slightly darker trousers and solid leather boots. He had one belt going around his hips, and another one, holding the lyre on his back. His beard was definitely brushed, and his hair was kept together by a small braid.

Hakim looked almost the same, wearing his inseparable blacks, but took off his gauntlets. Also, the diagonal belt holding his scimitar wasn't there and the long cloak was missing. Though the hood stayed.

"I am not taking it off and that's the end of the argument" he would say earlier that day to Marcus.

As for Marcus himself, he had to change almost everything. Seeing him out of his armour and in white shirt and blue and red sleeveless jacket was a little bit surprising for the others.

"You think this is gonna work?" the Viking asked.

Hakim looked at him, but he seemed to be thinking about something else.

"Don't know."

Thordal raised his eyebrows.

"If you of us all don't know that, then why on Earth are we doing this?"

The Southerner smiled ironically.

"I'm not an oracle."

"Yes, but you are close to one!"

"I believe Kestral" the Janubian replied after a moment. "She knows what she's doing" he looked around him. "Where is she anyway?"

"Should be here any moment" Thordal shrugged, still looking down at the ball guests. "All the finest ladies are here" he chuckled. "Good, I'll be able to enjoy my part of the plan."

Hakim smiled a bit.

"Always the ladies man."

"Always the rationalist."

They were standing there in silence for some time, when Marcus turned to them, frowning. His expression was clear, saying 'where is she?'.

Thordal nodded, signing that he understood.

"I'm going for her" he murmured to the Southerner.

He turned and almost fell from the balcony, as he saw Kestral right behind him. She crossed her arms on her chest and tilted her head a bit.

"Something wrong?" she asked coldly.

"Smile, Lady Kestral. There's no time for making big fuss right now" Hakim said, without turning.

"Great, can you just shut up? I know what I need to do" she replied angrily. Then suddenly she calmed down. "I mean, you are right, _Lord _Hakim. I must focus on my mission now, I shouldn't get distracted" she added, keeping her head up, and with her voice not showing any particular emotions.

"Better" the Janubian smiled.

Kestral sighed. She leaned on the railing next to him, looking down.

"Hundred and thirty people or so" she said after a brief moment.

Thordal almost laughed.

* * *

They appeared as the last ones. But that was no surprise for the Knights. They were expected to wait for the last guest to be checked in, before they could make their great entrance.

When the three special guests had been announced by a herald, all faces turned to the door.

_This is it, _Kestral thought. _The game starts now. _

She walked to her place behind the Queen, opposite to the door. Next to her were Marcus and Hakim, Thordal stood behind the three of them.

The solid wooden wings swung open, letting the bright full moon in.

First came the oldest of them, Kassandra. Her pace was just accurate, like she had measured the room before and calculated it. She was swaying walk to them, rather than walking. Her long, curled blonde hair and pale, almost white skin contrasted the blood-red dress.

Right after their older sister came the two brothers, Alton and Iulius. Alton was a handsome, black haired man, with a stern face and always focused blue eyes. He was considered the best sharpshooter alive, and Kestral actually wouldn't want to test that theory.

The youngest of them was Iulius. Blonde, almost white hair were making a kind of halo around his head, making him look almost innocent. Almost, if it wasn't for those cold blue eyes, always sparking and revealing their owner's deceiving nature.

As all three of them came in, they bowed to the Queen, all of them together. Kestral tried hard not to look at Iulius, but it was stronger than her. And he knew that. He noticed her eyes on him and smiled, not even dignifying her with a look.

The Queen just nodded her head in a gesture of greeting.

"Welcome" she started "to the Vestholm castle. We are most pleased to have you here today, Lady Kassandra, Lord Alton, Lord Iulius."

"Likewise" the Lady replied. "Lord Marcus. Lord Hakim. Lord Thordal."

Silence.

"Lady Kestral" Kassandra added after a a moment short enough to have a breath.

Kestral didn't react, though it was a big insult. Hakim had warned her about those kinds of little games played in all ballrooms. And she promised herself not to get lured into them.

A slight grimace appeared on Iulius's face, but disappeared before most people could see it.

_Vestholm – 1, Raiders – 0._

"Let the celebration begin!" Her Majesty exclaimed.

* * *

Kestral tried to keep out of trouble, but it seemed to be looking for her.

Like the moment she spent with Marcus, having a conversation with the Duchess Durwen, a powerful woman from Geth city.

_Man, I like that woman, she knows what's going on, _Kestral thought.

They were discussing some shipment with gold that was to be send to the capital, when they were suddenly joined by Alton.

Marcus bowed slightly when he saw the Raider approaching them, and so did Kestral, praying for the miracle of not tripping. The Duchess smiled when she just nodded her head.

Alton bowed as well, smiling, but Kestral knew this kind of smile. It was never good news.

"Lord Alton, good to see you" Marcus stated, trying hard to be nice.

"Yes, you too, Lord Marcus" the man replied, but the tone suggested that he hardly cared.

"I heard you are a great archer, Lord Alton" the Duchess stated.

"Those are merely gossips, Milady. I'm not half as good as the famous Knights of Vestholm" he replied with a wicked smile on his face.

"Ah, false modesty, my Lord" the Duchess replied. "I have heard too many talking of your skill."

"Yes, but I'm lacking the most important skill of being righteous" he said. "Unlike _all _the Knights of Vestholm, I sometimes get driven by emotions, and make bad choices. A Knight is always moral, no matter what."

That was a straight shot towards Kestral.

Well, surprise, she expected that.

"They'll think you're potentially weak, so they'll attack you with all they got" Hakim would say to her during one of their lessons. "I think they're counting on somebody – probably you – to do something stupid, so we would look like some bad behaving fools in front of everybody. Please, don't let them get to you."

Kestral smiled to Alton.

"With a bit of discipline, everybody can be a Knight. All it takes is a bit of good will. And you're not lacking that, I'm sure, my Lord" she said lightly.

Marcus raised his eyebrows, with a mixture of surprise and pride on his face. The Duchess Durwen almost laughed openly.

Alton's expression didn't change a bit.

"I shall think about it" he replied, then bowed quickly and left.

Marcus followed him with his eyes for a moment.

"Nice one, Kestral" he murmured when the Raider couldn't hear them any more. "Wouldn't have done it better myself."

"Vestholm – 2, Raiders – 0" she said in an answer.

* * *

Thordal as always was spending quality time with the ladies.

Especially those unmarried kept close to him. Sent by their loving mothers for a hunt on a good husband, they would – for some unknown reason – always pick the strange and savage-looking bard. Like he was even interested.

"Nah, the singing will come later, dear" he replied to one of the young girls keeping him company. After a fifth reply like this he actually lost track, but he could swear he heard a million same questions or so.

But he was used to that.

"How about singing for me?"

The little crowd of the Viking's audience made way for a new, unknown female.

Kasandra flew across the floor towads him, with her sweetest, most charming smile.

_Wrong address, little viper, _he thought.

"I am sorry" he bowed slightly towards her. "I am at the Queen's explicit orders not to sing until she says so" he replied, faking a smile.

"And why is that?" she asked, getting closer and closer with every step, almost touching him at the end.

"Well, Her Majesty claims that while I keep on entertaining her court, she has nobody to talk to. I personally don't believe her, but who could argue with our Queen? I am definitely not."

"Naturally" the woman said, and Thordal would feel a slight disappointment in her voice.

_No, I won't tell you when I'm going to sing. No chance, _he thought.

"Well then, I shall be waiting" she gave him another sweet smile, causing a couple of ladies around to be jealous, and swung away, just as quickly as she appeared.

Thordal frowned as he saw Hakim approaching him.

"I don't know how long I can keep this up" he said quietly.

"As long as possible, my friend. We know they're going to attack while you'll be singing, because everybody's attention will be on you. And you are a firm point of the programme – you always sing" the Southerner replied in the same tone.

"I know, I know" Thordal shrugged. "Man I just hope this works."

But Hakim was no longer around to comment on that.

* * *

Kestral had played many other scenes like these, with an overall score of 7-0 for the Knights.

But the worst was yet to come.

All the time she was accompanied by either Marcus or Hakim, and only Kassandra and Alton talked to her so far.

She knew that their cavalry was yet to come and either crush her or be crushed. The first option was more likely in Kestral's opinon.

They had been waiting for the right moment. And it eventually came, when Hakim left to see Thordal for a brief moment. Marcus was not around. Kestral was left alone and that was the worst situation possible.

"And I thought I'd never get a private moment with you" she heard a voice behind her.

She turned around slowly.

"Your beloved Knights keep you company all the time" Iulius smiled.

She didn't reply, just bowed to him slightly.

"Ah, all in good tone. What happened to you, Kes? I don't recognise the lively young woman I once knew" he sounded amused.

"You never got to know her properly" she replied, struggling to keep her voice calm.

Slight satisfaction appeared on his face. The biggest battle was already won by the Eastern Raiders.

"Need I remind you that I didn't because _someone's _crazy brother started to chase me around with a knife? Anybody would run" he said, smiling with sarcasm.

She couldn't stand him calling Milo crazy. She just couldn't.

If not for Hakim who appeared out of nowhere, she would have lost her temper.

The Knight approached them quickly.

"Lord Iulius, would you mind I if occupy Lady Kestral for a brief moment? I want to introduce her to someone" he said calmly, but his face was like a marble sculpture.

"No, please go ahead" he smiled with satisfaction again.

The Southerner pushed Kestral slightly, taking her arm and guiding her to the balcony door.

They got out to the open air. The night was warm, but some dark clouds were assembling, like an army preparing for a battle. The moment they crossed the door, Hakim lost all of his diplomatic mask, leaving only concern.

"I'm sorry I left you there, I..." he started but Kestral wasn't even listening to him. She sat on the stone railing looking down at the city.

And he was just standing there, having no idea what to do.

"That... pig... he knew when to strike!" she murmured.

Hakim sat next to her.

"What happened?" he asked bluntly.

"They were waiting for me to be alone, then sent _him_ on me."

"Oh" he replied, still understanding nothing. "Look, I'm sorry, I should've found Marcus before I..."

"No" she interrupted him. "It's not your fault. I just wasn't strong enough to stand him" she looked at him. "Guess that's the lesson I have to learn the hard way. How do you do it?"

Hakim smiled a bit.

"Do you really want to know?" he asked, a bit amused, and she just nodded. "I swear."

"What?" she frowned.

"Swear. Think really bad things about those people. If I actually think them, then I can think more clearly. I know I can never say it out loud, but letting it all go, even in my head is better than nothing."

"Sounds good. Does it work even for the type of people that hurt you so bad that you can't think of anything else but pain?"

Hakim raised his eyebrows. So that was the problem.

"In time, yes. But hey, my first diplomatic meeting with someone I really didn't like ended up with me almost being executed, so don't you worry. I spilled wine on some ambassador. And for your first ball – you're doing really great."

Kestral looked him with a mixture of happiness and surprise.

"Thank you" she said quietly.

He just smiled shrugging a bit, meaning that it was nothing. And that was no fake diplomatic kind of smile, he really meant it.

And a smile like that totally melted her. She just fell into his arms, putting her head on his chest.

And for some strange reason, unknown even to him, he didn't oppose. The man thought to not be feeling anything just knew it was the right thing to do, and he actually enjoyed comforting his friend any way he could.

"I have no idea what I would do without you" she said.

"I have" he replied, still smiling a bit. "Your high heels would still be in one piece."

She let him go slowly, chuckling.

"I'm gonna break those as well, as soon as it's over."

"Come on, let's go inside" he said, standing up. "We still got some Raiders to catch."

"Right" she smiled. "Thordal probably can't wait any longer."

"More like all the women out there can't" he replied.

Before they passed the door, coming right into their velvet battlefield again, they heard the sound of a thunder rolling through the sky.


	7. The unexpected

"About time!" Thordal grinned when he saw the wise Knight. "Can. I. Finally. Sing?"

"We can't wait much longer" Hakim replied.

"How's Kestral?" the Viking asked.

"Fine. But if we play this for some more time, she can blow it."

"Well, I wouldn't blame her."

"And so don't I" the Southerner said.

"OK, I'll tune my lyre. Find Her Majesty."

Hakim left him, looking for the Queen. She was talking to some baron, but when she spotted the Knight, she nodded to the man, saying proper goodbyes and walked towards him.

"Your Majesty. It's time" Hakim said quietly.

"I always wanted to be an actress, if I weren't royalty" she smiled faintly.

"Looks like you are going to get your chance, My Queen" he replied.

"Keep your fingers crossed" she whispered, leaving.

Kestral was kept company by Marcus.

"Are your men in position?" she asked.

"I sure hope so" he replied. "No turning back now..."

"All right, I'm gonna find Hakim and disappear. You make sure everything goes right."

"Roger that" he smiled, trying to hide all the tension inside him.

Kestral spotted the Southerner standing near the door. She waved to him slightly, moving in opposite direction. Unseen by anyone, he slipped through the door and headed for the stables.

He met Kestral halfway through.

"OK" she said. "They wouldn't attack until the third song. We've got fifteen minutes or so to..."

She was interrupted by a high scream coming from the ballroom. Female scream. Soon, more voices joined her.

"What the..." Hakim whispered.

* * *

Five minutes earlier, after Kestral left Marcus in the ballroom, the Knight moved closer to the crowd surrounding Thordal. The plan was to drag everybody near the bard. Marcus was to stay at some distance, and the Queen would sit on her throne, from where she could hear the songs anyway.

_We've got ten or fifteen minutes. Clock's ticking, _Marcus thought.

But the moment Thordal sang the first line of the song, a high scream attacked his ears. One of the Queen's ladies was shouting, looking at Her Majesty lying on the floor. A thin, finger long dart was stuck in her arm.

Thordal stopped singing, both Knights looked at each other with panic.

_Blast, _Marcus thought. _Not good! _

He indistinctly looked for the Eastern Raiders, but they were already gone.

Thordal ran towards the Queen.

"I'll handle it here!" he shouted to Marcus. "You go find them!"

And so he did. Running towards the door, he prayed to the God for not being too late for them.

* * *

Kestral kept her head cool. The moment she heard the scream, she ran for the stables, fast as she could.

Hakim caught up with her immediately.

"Something went wrong!" he shouted.

"You think?!" she barked madly, panting.

They ran into the royal stables, reaching for their horses, already prepared by the servants. Hakim mounted immediately, but Kestral had some problems with that, because of her dress.

"Blast, I totally forgot that!" she shouted and ripped the expensive material on the side.

"Come on!" the Janubian urged.

Kestral got on her mare and both Knights sprang out of the castle.

"You think Marcus will make it?" she shouted while they were galloping through the empty city.

"He has to!" Hakim replied. "If not, then we're all doomed!"

* * *

Marcus made it. He ran all the way up the tower faster than ever before, jumping every three steps on the staircase.

When he finally reached the top, he took a rope, and started ringing the big alarm bell.

"He did it!" Kestral shouted as she and Hakim crossed the Western City Gate.

Marcus was ringing until he had no strength left. He leaned his hands on his knees, panting loudly.

Three miles away from the Western Gate someone heard the bell.

"Boys! It's time! Take positions!"

Smile appeared on Hawker's face. Revenge was coming. Right into a trap.

Another thunder could be heard. Storm was coming as well.

* * *

Kestral and Hakim could see the three raiders now, galloping madly towards them.

Suddenly one of them turned right, while the other two were still riding straight.

"I got him!" Hakim shouted, turning to follow the Raider.

Kestral didn't reply, just pushed Dutch to go faster.


	8. Old friends, new friends

Hakim chased the lone rider.  
_It's Kassandra_, he thought.  
He closed up with her by the second.  
When she was finally within his reach, he took out his scimitar which was tied to his horse's saddle, and prepared his strike, yelling at her to yield now or face the consequences.  
Kassandra suddenly pulled her horse to the left and gracefully dismounted while her horse was still running.  
She had an arm-long sword in her hands.  
Hakim followed suit quickly, and before his feet could touch the ground, her sword already slashed out to him, aimed for his neck.  
In one swift motion, the Knight blocked her strike and skipped to the left, manoeuvring out of her reach to launch his own attack.  
Kassandra struck again, slashing at him with such strength it surprised Hakim. She counted on an easy victory, a big miscalculation on her part.  
While they were fighting they could hear the growl of thunder, and they felt single little raindrops coming from the sky.  
But there was one more enemy the Knight hadn't considered taking into account: While the two opponents were having a surprisingly even fight, he was still weak from the southern flu.  
The constant pressure he was under made him feel dizzy, though he would never admit it.  
His reactions were slower than they should be.  
His enemy lashed out at him with such ferocity he was unable to dodge all of her strikes, which she took advantage of.  
Hakim tripped and fell.  
Kassandra aimed for the final strike, but her sword never reached the Southerner. Two slightly curved swords blocked the path to his neck. Hakim turned his head.  
Hawker smiled.  
"Long time no see, Kassandra" he murmured, and attacked her.  
"I... recognise... those swords!" she yelled, while she hastily parried his quick and lethal attacks.  
"Ah, they belonged to your brother, as I recall" he replied, sneering.  
Steel flashed, and within the blink of an eye, Hawker had his swords crossed at her throat. Kassandra uttered a curse, then dropped her weapon.  
"You're gonna pay for this."  
"More like I'm gonna be paid. There's a price on your head, Lady Kassandra of Soloire" he teased her.  
With an angry shriek, she groped for her dagger, but Hawker was faster. He backhanded her, striking her unconscious.

Making sure that she was, he tied her, double-checked the ropes and turned to Hakim, who was up again by then. The Knight looked at the bandit. His face was showing no emotion.  
Hawker smiled.  
"You all right?" he asked.  
"I was under the impression you were going to go with Lady Kestral" the Janubian said. "That was the plan."  
"Can't you just be glad I was around?" The bandit shrugged. "If it were up to me, I wouldn't be here either, but big sister's explicit orders are big sister's explicit orders. Sorry I saved your head!"  
Hakim raised his eyebrows hearing that it was Kestral who secretly sent Milo after him. And even if he would never admit it, he was grateful for her concern.  
"My apologies" he said quietly. "Thank you for coming. I owe you."  
"Yeah, you do, big time!" Hawker grinned to him, laughing. He held out his hand in a friendly gesture. "Seriously, you owe me nothing. You take care of  
my sister, that makes me be in your debt. We're even."  
Hakim shook his hand. Milo's clutch was strong, and his positive attitude could easily be felt.  
Both men mounted their horses again after Hakim had lifted unconscious Kassandra onto his steed as well.  
"C'mon, let's go, or we'll miss all the fun!" the bandit shouted, driving his horse to a fast gallop.

* * *

With all the commotion around him, Thordal found it hard to get the Queen out to her private apartments. The fainting ladies were a half of the problem – the bard personally believed that the other half, shouting and screaming ones, could faint as well.

"She's NOT DEAD!" he roared madly, making them all silent at once.

He kneeled next to his Queen, taking her hand softly. He was really nervous, though he tried to hide it. What if the plan didn't go as so well? Her Majesty's life was at stake. Thordal couldn't really imagine at that moment how they could even let their beloved Queen risk her life.

He lifted her without any particular problems, except for maybe his hands shaking madly. He nodded at the guards that had appeared to bring some order to the nobles, who suddenly started behaving like savages.

Thordal took Her Majesty to her rooms and put her down on her bed.

_Wake up, _he thought, _please._

"Your Majesty. It's over. You can stop pretending now."

Silence.

Thordal's face became even more pale than before.

"Your Majesty."

Still nothing. And then...

One eye opened, and a witty smile appeared on her face.

"Did I scare you, Thordal? Sorry, I couldn't resist."

A big sigh of relief came out of him. He wanted to give her a big hug, but he forced himself not to. She was the Queen, for haven's sake.

Her Majesty stood up, with her Knight's help.

"You are a good actress, indeed" he murmured.

"Oh, don't make a big fuss out of that!" she smiled. "You've been pranking Lady Kestral all those days and you can't stand one little joke?"

Now he smiled as well.

"I have to thank Kestral for this leather suit she borrowed me" she added. "Though I was sweating all the time, having it under my real dress, it really worked" she yanked out the dart sticking out of her arm. "That needle didn't even get halfway through it!"

"And do not forget that it was your excellent skill that made this happened" the Viking added.

"Like I said, I should've been an actress if not a Queen."

Thordal chuckled.

The door opened, letting Marcus in. He sighed in relief, seeing Her Majesty safe and sound.

"I'm glad you are all right, My Queen" he said. Then he turned to the other Knight. "We should be going."

"Aye. Your Majesty" the Viking bowed. "Please, return to the ballroom. Make sure they see you alive. We don't want panic."

"I can imagine those whining ladies" she rolled her eyes. "Good luck you two. Bring me the prize I expect."

The three of them left the room and separated.

* * *

**I made those two chapters so short, because I want the story to have 10 chapters overall. Sorry! ;-)**

**Again, a big thank you for Rocky! She edited the fighting scene! ;-)  
**


	9. Torn

The Chocolate Cookie Prize goes to Rocky again, for making the battle come true! Thank you, Rockerduck, no one fights her former love in dress as beautifully as you!

Another chapter and I'm finished here! ;-)

* * *

Kestral heard the sound of her own heartbeat drumming in her ears as she sat crouched in the saddle of her mare, urging the small horse to keep up with the mile-eating canter of the two escaping Raiders.

_C'mon, Dutch,_ she pleaded silently, _faster! Almost there..._

The young woman kept an unwavering, focussed gaze on one of the assassins as her horse sped towards them as fast as she could, catching up with every powerful move of sturdy, short legs. Kestral felt the grip of her sword in hand, her fist tightly clenched around it. Iulius, she would have him, she wouldn't let him get away, no matter what. The two brothers in front of her seemed to exchange some words briefly, then Alton's steed flung to the right and disappeared into the rainy darkness. Heavy drops of rain fell from the sky, reducing Kestral's vision to the blurry shadowy outline of her mark only broken by a sudden flash of near-white hair that easily identified Iulius.  
It didn't matter if Alton got away, not to Kestral; She knew that the others were on their way and would intercept the fleeing Raider in time. She wanted Iulius, to personally bring him down and see the look in his eyes when he was at her mercy.

Unlike Hakim, the young female Knight didn't bother to issue a warning. When she was close enough, a powerful kick of her leg sent Iulius flying off his horse that continued to gallop away without its rider. Kestral pulled the reins, wheeling Dutch around to where the fallen man scrambled up to his feet, glaring at her through the rain. In a swift and almost tender motion he drew the curvy swords that had been fastened to his back, and faced Kestral.

"You could have hurt me there, sweet-cheeks." Iulius sneered, pale blue eyes fastened on her.

"I've only just begun hurting you." Kestral slid out of the saddle in a motion that was nearly a jump, both her sword and the long dagger at the ready.  
She assumed a fighting stance, and it looked ridiculous with the fancy blue dress she still wore, torn as it was, and soaked by the rain.

Iulius emitted a mocking laugh. "Shouldn't you finish some tacky embroidery rather than wield dangerous weapons, milady?" he teased.

Kestral briskly moved her head to the side, getting rid of some of her wet hair that hung in her face, before she looked at him again. "I'd rather finish a tacky assassin, but it's sweet you're so concerned with me."

She didn't charge at him right away, she knew this man too well to make that mistake.

Iulius continued to face her, and Kestral knew that he was completely at focus. She snarled, annoyed by the uselessness of her dress that clung to her legs in a way that hampered her usual way of movement. The hems of her long skirts were soaked and muddy. As much as she had admired her formal dress, Kestral despised it now. The underskirts and petticoats, four in total, were sodden up to the knees, each of them.

She would still have him, she thought, simply because there was no way she would lose this fight, even if she had to do it in a dress.

Iulius, usually much more patient than the former bandit captain, knew that time was not on his side. His lips curled into a tight, humourless smile. "Ah, I hear the barking of your hound-dogs in the distance, we'll just have to be quick about this, such a pity. I'd love to level with you for old time's sake, but I'll just have to level -you-."

The instant the last of his words left his lips he charged at Kestral at almost impossible speed, the practised ease of a skilled fighter who was done with the taunting. Kestral uttered a silent curse under her breath. She couldn't move so swiftly with the wet and heavy hems of the skirts sticking against her legs, nor could she remove them now. She met Iulius' curved swords with her own, fending him off just barely. She knew he would try to impale her on one of his swords, blocking her own with the other, she had watched him fight many times.

"Nice try", she hissed, smiling at him wickedly across their blades, "but you'll have to do better than that."  
Her dagger caught one of his swords and kept it down.

"You know", she whispered, "I'd love to level with you..."

Iulius leaned in on her with his entire weight, seeking to force her arms apart wide enough to make use of his second sword while his first remained trapped by her dagger. She could feel the heat of his breath against her skin, wet from the rain.

"... but I'll enjoy this just as much."

She gave way, suddenly no longer resisting the strength of his attack, and while Iulius' sword scraped to the side uselessly she let him fall towards her, tripped by his own weight he had put into his attack, and onto her knee.  
She brought it up, smiling sweetly as his breath against her face became ragged.

"Enjoying my new dress? You always enjoyed chasing skirts."

He slumped down in front of her when Kestral stepped back, retracting her leg from him to deliver two quick kicks to his weapons.

There she was, just standing, looking bluntly at Iulius. Her former love, her enemy. With his swords out of reach, lying on the ground, he was beaten. Panting, he gave her an angry look. But when their eyes met he didn't find anger.

"Come on" he whispered. "Just do it."

It took Kestral a brief moment to actually understand what he just said. And that struck her – a couple of months earlier, she wouldn't think twice about it. She would kill him right away, with cold satisfaction. But now, that she was a Knight of Vestholm, she changed. Though she would never admit it, she found her old methods unsuitable for her new job. And sometimes, she just found them wrong.

And now, Iulius just waited for his sentence. He expected her to kill him. That's what anybody would do. At least any bandit.

"What the hell are you waiting for?" he screamed.

Without even thinking about it, she raised her sword.

Hakim and Milo ran onto the clearing, just to see it falling down.

It stabbed in the earth, inches from the bandit's head.

Iulius didn't seem surprised. He just smiled. And that was one of those smiles that would show all his true nature – his ignorance, and total lack of real feelings.

She kneeled, closing her face to his. Her hand reached under his shirt, coming out with a golden locket. Kestral pulled it quickly, breaking the chain around Iulius's neck. He frowned, but remained silent.

"Keep your life" she murmured. "It's not worth bothering."

She stood up and looked towards her brother. She looked awful – her blue dress was ripped in several places, covered with mud and water. Once brushed and styled hair, were wet and in total mess, her make-up faded, and only one glove remained on her left hand. She lost her high heels long time ago, now standing bare-feet.

Hawker walked towards her. When she stopped, he looked at Iulius with pity.

"You don't know how to use the locket" the Raider said silently to Kestral, not even bothering to look at her.

Milo just couldn't control himself. He aimed and kicked him in the face, making him roll on the side, coughing blood.

"This is for all you did to her" he murmured.

Hakim caught up with the two of them, quickly tying Iulius up. He couldn't blame Kestral's brother for what he just did, but as a Knight, he should prevent another situation like this.

Marcus and Thordal came galloping. They stopped at the edge of the forest, looking at the four people. The young Knight quickly dismounted and helped Hakim tie Iulius to his horse's saddle.

"Is the Queen..." Hakim started.

"She's allright" Marcus replied quickly. He could hear the Wise Lord sigh in relief.

Thordal stayed on his horse, looking around the clearing.

"Hawker" he said clearly after a moment. "Our troops will be here any minute. I don't want trouble with your men."

The young bandit gave him a glance, then put his fingers in his mouth and whistled loudly. At first it seemed nothing happened – but a good observer, such as Thordal saw shadows moving at the edge of the forest. The Viking nodded in approval.

Kestral approached Kassandra, who was tied to Hakim's horse. Again she took a golden locket from around the Raider's neck. It looked almost the same like the one she took from Iulius a moment ago, though if she looked closely enough, she would see the difference.

"Where is Alton?" she said to ther fellow Knights.

Kassandra just laughed. The former bandit looked her in the eye.

"I have to repeat after my brother" the ruler of Soloire said. "You don't know how to use the locket."

"Rest assured, I will find out" Kestral replied coldly. "And as for you, Kassandra of Soloire, you are accused of banditry, spreading terror in the city of Soloire, killing members of the royal guard, and an attempt to kill Her Majesty The Queen. For those and the other charges you will be punished."

The bandit burst into mad laugher.

"And what exactly would be the punishment, Kes? Of all the people, you should know, there is no punishment from your Queen, that we wouldn't stand!"

"Not from my Queen" Kestral replied silently, without any emotions.

Kassandra's eyes became wider.

"You wouldn't. You don't have the power to..."

"As the oldest child of the Assasins Guild leader, I am his inheritor. This makes me the leader until I decide different. I ask you, Kassandra, are you the leader of the Eastern Raiders?"

She didn't reply, but her eyes were still as big as before. Maybe she sweated, but the rain covered it.

"Answer me!" Kestral shouted.

"N-no. Alton has been elected a leader" she whispered silently.

"Then by the power given to me, I shall do what I think is right. From now on you are no bandit, Kassandra of Soloire" she whispered. The she took off one of the daggers, still hidden in her glove.

For a brief moment everything stopped. The first thought that came to Hakim's head was the worst scenario. He rushed off to stop Kestral from whatever she wanted to do, but he felt someone's hand on his chest, forcing him to stop.

Marcus.

Kestral looked at the Knight for a moment, silently thanking him for what he just did. Then her eyes stopped at Hakim. Her expression was clear – she didn't want to kill.

Then, she turned to Kassandra and started carving a symbol on her cheek. First just a curve, to become a half-moon. Between the two points where curves met Kestral added two little dots. The rain falling on the Raider's face mixed with her blood and fell on the ground. She swore bluntly.

"You'll pay for that, I assure you!" she shouted as Kestral started walking away.

The former bandit ignored her. She stood before Marcus and Hakim.

"Where's Alton?" she said.

"He got away" the Southerner replied. "I am sorry."

Hawker caught up with them, putting his arm around his sister's shoulder.

"We'll find him. Promise."

Kestral looked at her fellow Knights.

"Let's just go home" she murmured faintly.

Both men nodded quietly and started preparing to leave.

Hawker and Kestral stood there, alone. Without any words she just slipped into his arms, like a child. A lost, sad child, who just found her family after a couple hours alone in the forest. And Milo understood that more than anybody else. For a moment nothing else counted, only the siblings being together again. It would probably be long before they see each other again, it was sure that if they meet, then either one of them, or both will be in trouble. It always was like that. But right then it just didn't matter.

When they finally parted, Kestral looked at her younger brother. He smiled to her, with a big, heart-warming smile. That was all she needed – behind that loving smile, she knew, was a man who would die to find Alton, no holds barred. She knew she could count on him.

Someone – probably Marcus – brought her horse to her. She mounted quickly, and again looked at Hawker.

"I'll see you around, big sister. Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone" he said, climbing on his mount. The he turned around and pushed his horse into gallop.

Thordal looked towards where the noise was coming from. It was the troops coming from Vestholm.

"I will take care of securing the place" he said to Hakim and Marcus. "You two take her to the castle."

Both Knights nodded, and when the soldiers reached the clearing, the Viking started giving orders.

Marcus, Hakim and Kestral left, heading slowly towards the city. The rain didn't stop for a moment, and thunders could still be heard from time to time.


	10. Hammer and ribbons

**Finish, wahah! Finally! **

**Hope you had fun! ;-)  
**

* * *

Marcus went out to check on Her Majesty, as soon as he dismounted and left his horse to the servants. Kestral looked at him from the stables door frame when he was leaving. She turned around and looked at the other Knight. Hakim was taking care of his horse himself. The former bandit observed him quietly. Now he turned to her, stopping to do his thing for a moment. Their eyes met. For that brief second Kestral could again read what was the Southerner really thinking. And oddly enough, she saw concern. Or maybe she was just exhausted?

Hakim sighed and called in the servants, ordering them to finish taking care of his mount.

"You should get some sleep, Kestral" he said, approaching her.

She just shrugged.

"After that, I don't think I'll be able to sleep" she murmured.

"That is no surprise" the Southerner replied. "What will you do then?"

"I don't know. I really don't. But I'm not going to sleep."

"Wine?" he looked at her.

"It just might work" Kestral frowned.

She started heading for the kitchen, but Hakim stopped her.

"The best wine is not in the kitchen" he smiled faintly.

"Thief" she murmured also smiling.

"Hypocrite" he returned the doubtful compliment.

"I wonder if Her Majesty knows, that all her Knights steal wine from the kitchen and store it in different places."

"The Queen knows frankly everything about this castle" he said and headed for his apartments.

She has never been to his rooms before – now she had a moment to look around. Neat and economic, that would be the words to describe what she saw. No piece of furniture was unnecessary. There were hardly no decorations – except maybe for a Southern Land map hanging on the wall. It was not a normal one – Kestral couldn't exactly make it out, but something told her, that it showed the history of that land. Hakim's study consisted of a table with two chairs and a shelf with books, scrolls, maps and different measuring instruments. The young woman couldn't see his bedroom, but she figured out, it would look almost the same.

Hakim came back with a bottle of wine and two cups. He filled both of them, and gave one to her.

"To the Knights of Vestholm" he raised his cup.

"To the Knights of Vestholm" she repeated, and drunk the wine.

She put her cup back on the table, probably not noticing that Hakim didn't drink anything out of his. Maybe she was just too tired.

The female Knight took out the two lockets she claimed today.

"You should not try to figure them out now, Kestral" the Southerner warned.

"No, it's not that" she replied. "Hakim... I want you to have one of those. I know it sounds ridiculous, but in case of anything..." Kestral lifted one of the medallions and put it on the Knight's open hand. He clutched it.

"I will keep it safe" he said. "Promise."

Kestral felt her head tilting. From that point everything was blurry.

She didn't remember falling asleep.

* * *

The sun rays she felt on her skin woke her up.

Kestral slowly opened her eyes, just to find out that she is back in her own bedroom. The sun was shining right through the open window, covering all the evidence of yesterday's storm.

Suddenly, a thought came across her head. What was she doing in her _own_ bed?

The memories from the previous night came to her slowly, getting into the right order. The ball. The Raiders.

Hakim...

Kestral cursed bluntly. He slipped her a sleeping powder or something. On purpose.

She cursed again and stood up. She realised, that she was not in the clothes she remembered.

The female Knight rushed of her rooms to the kitchen. She burst the door open with so much passion, that Marcus – who was sitting by the table – jumped on his chair.

"WHERE IS HE?" she shouted.

Marcus shook his head with resignation.

"Where do you think?" he replied quietly.

* * *

The Vestholm City harbour was quiet that morning, and quiet was what Hakim needed most. He took one of the military ships earlier and commanded the full preparation for setting off.

Kassandra and Iulius had already been escorted to the ship. Everything was ready.

Hakim paced out of the harbour main storehouse, walked around the corner and turned to the vessel.

"Tell me" he heard the voice from behind. "Do you always leave without saying goodbye?"

He turned slowly, just to see Hawker's biggest smile.

* * *

"I am sorry, Kestral" Marcus murmured. "He's not exactly the person I would argue with."

"I WOULD ARGUE! HE... HE GAVE ME A SLEEPING POWDER!" the woman screamed.

"Yeah, he told me" the young Knight replied.

"You met him before you left?" Kestral took a deep breath and sat down.

Marcus nodded.

"Hakim left early in the morning to escort both Kassandra and Iulius to the prison back in the South."

"Why didn't he even tell me?" the female Knight's anger changed into a kind of frustration.

"He didn't tell anyone, except me. Thordal doesn't know yet. And I don't know how to tell the Queen" Marcus replied.

"Great" Kestral punched her own hand. "Way to go, Wise Boy! First he makes me sleep, the he just leaves without a word..."

"Kestral" the Knight interrupted her. "Hakim hardly _ever_ says goodbye. At least that was my first time to hear it" he shrugged.

The former bandit looked at him.

"And I don't think he gave you that powder just so the could leave before you wake up" he added. "Did it ever cross your mind, that he might have been worried?"

* * *

Hakim did not bother to ask where did Hawker came from. It was pointless for some reason.

"The less people know I am leaving, the better" he said. "And what concerns me most, how did you know about my early departure?"

"I know a lot of things" the bandit replied. "So. Did you give my sister that mystic sleeping dust?"

The Knight nodded.

"I imagine she will scold me for that, when she sees me."

Hawker smiled wider.

"Ah, what a noble man you are, you probably didn't bother to mention that it was my idea?"

"No" this time Hakim shook his head.

"Then you've granted yourself the honour of being yelled at, mate. And there I thought I could share the pleasure with you" Milo replied cheerfully. "Anyway, why leave so early? You certainly didn't run away from my sister's anger, and if you did, then you're just misinformed or stupid. She does not forget easily."

"She does not. And I am aware of that."

"Good" Hawker smiled once again. "So why take an oversea trip so early?"

The Bandit's gaze met the Southerner's brown eyes. Like his sister, Hawker could read emotions from them.

"Ah. So you are running away from my sister after all."

"No. It is not like that" Hakim turned his eyes to the ship quickly. "These prisoners have to be escorted far away from here, the sooner the better. And I have to check if there is no Southern Flu pandemic in Janub. It is killing two birds with one stone."

Hawker's face was showing clearly that he was not even close to convinced. He knew better, that the Knight said to be lacking any emotion right now just couldn't handle them.

"Well, whatever" he said. "Maybe it's better that you take your time at this matter, you know. Because if you hurt her, I'm here in a blink of an eye" the Bandit's expression became serious. "Though you don't look like that kind of person, one can never be sure."

"I know about that as well" Hakim replied, but his thoughts were far away.

"All right, so we are clear about that. And Hakim-"

The Knight again looked at the Assassin.

"-there are my people among the crew. Just to make sure everything goes according to the schedule."

The Southerner frowned.

"And there I thought you would accompany me yourself."

"No" the Bandit shook his head. "I still have someone to catch on this side of the sea. But in any case, if something goes wrong, I'll be the first one to know" Hawker smiled, climbing on this horse.

"I know" the Knight replied. "I was counting on that."

The Bandit chuckled and pushed the horse into gallop.

* * *

Kestral looked at the cup full of tea, that some servant put in front of her.

"Great. Just great. He couldn't just tell me to go and get some sleep."

Marcus chuckled.

"Like you would listen?"

She eyed him with a bit of irony on her face.

"Correct again, dear. What is with you and being right today?"

He just shrugged in reply.

"I'm trying to be reasonable."

"Good job. At least you are" she paused for a moment. "Marcus...?"

He looked at her with a question written on his face.

"Thanks" she said slowly. "For everything. I know the plan looked ridiculous, and even Hakim doubted that it was gonna work, and there were a lot of blank spaces and... I know that sometimes I'm just hard to get, for obvious moral reasons. But the hell, I want you to know, that I would never put you or anybody else around here in any danger. No matter how unconvincing this sounds."

"Kes, I know you wouldn't. And I'm totally sorry that it took me so long to understand" Marcus replied. "You sometimes do the wrong things for the right reasons, but it proves effective, unlike some of my methods."

The female Knight smiled in return.

The door opened letting Thordal inside. He waved his hand dismissively when Marcus wanted to say something.

"I know, he's gone! The whole Castle is gossiping about it. Morning Kestie, how are you feeling?

"Way better than yesterday, I can tell you that" she said, standing up. "I'll be in my room if anyone needs me."

She headed to her rooms. Opening the door she saw something odd on her bedroom floor.

_I must have omitted it when I was leaving_ she thought.

A parcel with a big blue ribbon was there, right in front of her. There was a letter attached to it.

Quickly, she broke the seal and started reading. From the very beginning she recognised that neat, ordered handwriting.

_"Kestral,_

_I imagine you are still upset about what I did yesterday, but you have to understand that my intentions were right. You would not go to bed yourself, so I took it as duty to make sure that you did._

_Duty or not, I am not fond of that, and so I sincerely apologise. And it was not the reason I left so early."_

_Cold and dry, as always,_ Kestral thought.

But that was not the end.

_"The parcel is a small gift for you. For all the pain you had to experience because of politics and diplomacy. And – however inappropriate and ridiculous it may sound to you – I hope you will soon forget all the things I have taught you. It was not the Kestral I know. _

_I hope you will like what is inside that box. You said you wanted to do this."  
_

There was no signature, but Kestral did not need it.

She pulled the ribbons, opened the box and almost choked from laughing.

Inside, put in the silken coating lied a pair of high heels. And right next to it, a hammer.

Not being able to stop laughing, she took one shoe, put it on the floor, and raised the tool.


End file.
